


Morning Light

by Lynx212



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy wakes up, muses on life and ends up pulling a muscle but he's ok with that... some things were worth limping for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luxquintessence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxquintessence/gifts).



I love mornings always have. A weekend morning is an even more wondrous thing. With no alarm clock singing its shrill song, I wake naturally from a peaceful nights slumber to the feel of the warm rays of morning light caressing my skin. I look out the window and the day looks like it’s going to be a beautiful one.

The sky is clear blue, the birds are chirping and I have a hard on you could hammer a nail with.

If the world were merely seductive, that would be easy. If it were merely challenging, that would be no problem. But I arise in the morning torn between a desire to improve the world and a desire to enjoy the world. This makes it hard to plan the day.

…but I think the head between my legs has decided that for me.

I roll over and look down at the sleeping perfection beside known as Edward Elric and smile. If Ed loved anything first thing in the morning it was a nice thorough fucking and I am more than happy to oblige this craving of his on a regular basis.

I slide the sheets off him slowly so the act of me pulling the smooth fabric over his skin rouses him. He stirs and I place my hand on his hip as I lean down and press my lips to his exposed shoulder.

“Rise and shine, Edo.”

Ed smiles even though his eyes remain closed. His flesh hand fumbles around behind him feeling for me and when his fingers graze my erection the smile broadens.

“I see someone else is awake already.”

“Do you now?”

“I do.”

“Well I was thinking I could put it to good use if you were in the mood.”

“There’s a time when I’m not in the mood?”

“Not generally, but there was that period of time after Al walked in on…”

“Finish that and you may never get laid again.”

“Finish what?”

“You’re a quick study,” Ed replies and when he rolls over to face me, the smirk painting his face is promising great things.

“So I’ve been told.”

“I guess that means you’ve earned a reward.”

“I have? I like the sound of this already.”

The smirk turns wicked and he says, “If you like the sound then you’re going to absolutely fall in love with the feel.”

With that Ed starts to work is way down the bed and the instant his mouth was level with my cock he parted those pale pink lips of his and swallowed it down to the base.

Every time he does that I silently thank P.L. Winston.

Winston wrote a book called, How to Give Killer Head and even though I’d bought the book to satisfy my own curiosity, Ed had found it. Then much like any other book he’s ever encountered he devoured the knowledge the put it to use in ways most couldn’t even imagine.

I’ve had my fair share of lips around my dick, but until that book I didn’t know it could feel this good. With Ed I forget how to breathe when he does this, if he were any better I believe I’d forget my own damn name.

In less than five minutes I’m a complete writhing, wanton, close to blowing my load kind of mess when Ed finally releases my cock from that sinfully talented warm happy place he calls a mouth. Ed chuckles before he crawls up my body and stretches out on top of me. Golden eyes look up at me and it’s taking a lot of effort not to simply roll him over and pound him into the mattress.

He runs his fingers through my undoubtedly messy hair, smiles at me and says, “I’m in a mood.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, screw the pleasantries. I want you to fuck me now and fuck me hard… I don’t care if I limp out of this room.”

For the love of all there is… my dick throbs at Ed’s request and I’m going to do my best to deliver because this man never ceases to be exactly what I want and everything I need.

A few squirts of lube later, I have one of Ed’s legs thrown over my shoulder and I’m thrusting into him so hard I’m sure I’ve pulled several muscles but I don’t care… we’ll limp together.

As I look down into a sweat dampened face contorted in pleasure I increase my efforts to give him the hard fucking he asked me for. Ed has one hand fisted in the sheets as the other hand is braced against the headboard and the chorus of, “Ah… hell yeah… right there… fuck Roy please,” was about to be my undoing.

Ed’s back arches as his body tightens around me right before he decorates my chest with his seed. It drives me over the edge I’ve been riding on all morning and has me cumming so hard my balls ache.

When I collapse on top of him he wraps his arms around me, kisses my neck and breathlessly pants out, “Fuck that was great… I think... I think I might actually have to limp out of here.”

“If it’s any consolation you won’t be limping alone.”

“Did you pull something again Old Man?”

“I think I might have but you love me and my experience.”

Ed chuckles and kisses me again. “How about I fill the tub so you can soak your aching, aged and experienced muscles?”

“Only if you come with me,” I reply as I lick that spot just over his shoulder that always makes him shiver.

“You’ll be wet and naked… what were the chances of me staying away to begin with?”

“Slim to none I’d say.”

Ed nods before nudging me so I roll off him onto my back and release a contented sigh. He crawls over me and takes a seat on me once his legs are straddling my hips. Ed’s perfect backside seated on my manhood has it trying to wake up again already. I place my hands on his hips and arch an eyebrow at him.

“I thought you already had that limp you were chasing.”

“I’m sure I do.”

“Then why…”

“Besides the fact I’m a sex addict that thinks your cock deserves a shrine?”

“Yeah,” I reply as I fought not to chuckle, “Besides that.”

“I’m a glutton for punishment,” Ed replies before leaning down so he was nearly nose to nose with me, “especially when it hurts so good I can’t think straight.”

That did it.

Pulled muscle be damned… round two here we come.


End file.
